The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, a communication module, and a smart meter, and to, for example, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a communication module, and a smart meter which include an impedance matching circuit.
In recent years, a radio communication apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving a high-frequency signal has been widely used. US Patent Publication No. 2013/0035048 discloses a technique relating to a transceiver circuit used in such a radio communication apparatus. More specifically, US Patent Publication No. 2013/0035048 discloses a technique relating to a front end system including a transmitter circuit, a receiver circuit, and a switch circuit that switches between a connection of the transmitter circuit and an antenna and a connection of the receiver circuit and the antenna.